Friends?
by HYdrstgial
Summary: No description
1. Friends?

**Disclamor :D I don't own Angry beavers **

**Authors note: I noticed ALOT of errors on this page. But I not surprised because I wrote this at 5:00 am enjoy this new and better fan fic  
**

*_ding dong*_

As Daggett talks to the door saying "*_humph*_ Hope It's what I've been waiting for." When he opened the door he sees Treeflower.

"Hello, Oh it's you Tree." His face disappointed.

She whispered in Dags ear then _winks._

His face lit up and he said "OOOhhhh, it's you Treeflower .Hey Norbutt, your spooty dumb girlfriend is here."

Norbert, who was in the upstairs bathroom leaped as he heard Dags call and jumped with joy. He walked down the stairs humming the Angry Beavers intro tune. As Norbert entered the living room Dag went into the kitchen with a silly smirk on face.

"So Tree what you want" he said as eyes turned into hearts.

"I have to tell you something." Her face frowned. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?"

"Just...I'm sorry "

Norberts heart eyes were broken and his face was saddened. As she went out the door she turned and said:

"Also" Her voice changed tone "I tricked you so bad"

She came back into Daggett was laughing coming into the living room and with a video said:

"We got you soo badly. You sould look at your sad stupid face."

Norbert asked "What this was a joke. This wasn't funny at all and why Treeflower would you do that to me ,espeacially with dag. How could you?"

Confused she replied "Who you calling Treeflower. Oh yeah, I'm still wearing this."

She grabbed a hidden zipper and began to unzip her disguise like a under the suit was hazelnut beaver with sapphire eyes and nose.

Norbert Dumbfounded and surpised he shouted " IN THE NAME OF DOG AND ALL THAT IS MOLY WHAY IS GOING ON HERE"

**_End of chapter 1!_**

**_There be more soon. review please_**


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer :D I Donut own angry beavers.**

**Note: This is my first story and I kind of suck at typing so still enjoy it please and also sorry for the previous chapter for being very confusing with no point and futher more this was rush job .**

Norbert fainted.

_Daggett splashed water on Norberts face, "_Wha-what the" As he gained more of his conciseness he saw Daggett laughing with a bucket and the girl was wiping his face.

"My name is Sapphire" She helped Norbert up "Are you okay?"

"W-who are you" Norbert was still disoriented.

"I told you my name is Sapphire" She puts a hand on her chest "I'm a friend"

"You're a friend of my brother. I doubt that. I have never seen you until now"

Daggett finally stop laughing to speak "Don't you remember Norby, Stumps family reunion, your ear infection, and you trying to eat all of stumps family,hmmm, hhmm"

"Well I don't remember"

"Well here's the story…"

_**Flashback time**_

"WE NEED SOME PENICILLING IN HERE"

I rushed to the vet.

"MY BROTHER...EAR…INFECTION…NEED PENNICILIN NOW!

And that's when I came in.

Hey I'm telling the story Sapphire me, me, not you, me.

Can I tell the story Dag(pattering eye sound).

Okay fine (grumbling sounds).

Soo… when I went to help Daggett he was in panic.

I said "Calm down ,what's your problem"

"My bother Norbert has an ear infection now he's HUGE"

"Well what's your name?"

"D

"Okay then here" I gave him 5 tranquillizer darts and a gun "These babies can stop elephants. Be careful. Drag'em back so I can cure him okay "

Dag came back with fur all torn up.

"Didn't work…Hah…need stronger…Hah… tranqua-lizer…hah"

"I don't know what to tell you"

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, help me" Daggett was on the floor begging

I remembered my experimental tranquilizer missles.

"Fine then come with me"

We went to the back closet of the vet.

"O there it is"

In the back of the room I saw my patent-pending super sleepy time super darts.

"Ta-Da This is my last resort, if this doesn't work you're screwed and also I have to come because

"Why are you coming you spooty girl"

"Because I don't want to lose any of these darts and I'm also I very good shot"

"Fine"

We found you at small hill we hid behind a tree but at the sight of you. You were humongous half of your body was covered in puss. I screamed in terror: "Holy poly roley sholey. What is that?"

"That is my brother"

I calmed myself down.

"Let's do this already "

"Yeah baby"

"Okay here's the plan you distract him while I shoot him with my darts"

Daggett went out from the hill and started yelling "Hey spoot head I bet you can't squash me"

"**Yes I caaann"**

You got angry and tried to smash Daggett. While Daggett was dodging your hits, I put One in the chamber and aimed for your head I shot you 5 times, every one hit. You fell on Daggett.

"Help me you spooty girl, I'm dying"  
I help Dag out of under you. Daggett out in open air was covered

"Spooty norb, spooty ear infection"  
So to conclude this story after you were cured I realized you were in a exactly 5 month coma. So I decided to was quit my job and take care of you. I slept in your bed and hung out with Daggett. Daggett is really cool friend we set this prank up and we totally owned you soo bad.

"Huh 12:00 better get some sleep"

"Okay I sleep on the couch then"

"Good night you too"

_**THE END**_


End file.
